We never thought
by FabulousKilljoy
Summary: A slightly sad little drabble I came up with. This is kind of what I'd imagine Leo's funeral would be like, if they gave him one. It started as a small poem, but then expanded a little. My first fanfic, tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

We never thought it'd end this way

We always assumed we were invincible

Then we saw him

Flying so high, a sacrifice

The seventh wheel, underestimated

He was taken for granted

A dazzling display of fire, metal and dirt

Bursting forth in a star-like shape

To storm or fire, the world must fall

We never thought he'd do it

He thought he had nothing

We never remembered to tell him

Those words that everyone wants to hear

That they are not forgotten

He will haunt our memories

He gave us his life

We thought we were indestructable

Made of celestial broze and stygian iron

A solid statue

But now each of us has a scar

From where we held him in our hearts

A scar crudely stitched up and poorly bandaged

We never did think it'd end this way

We always forgot to tell him, to say

I love you W

We love you, Leo Valdez

We will never forget you again -

As Rachel finished her speech, the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin lit a torch and placed it on the enchanted metal shroud made of gears and wires. They didn't have a body to burn.

As the shroud was consumed, some of the gears and metal joined together in a swirl of flashing bronze. They danced in the air full of sparks, and formed a small metal dragon.

The minature monster flew around the gathered crowd's heads before landing in the lap of Piper Mclean, the deceased's best friend. She put her hand to her mouth and held back a heart-wrenching sob as the figurine of Festus burst into pieces on her lap as the enchantment wore off.

She gathered the pieces in her arms and let a tear slip for the first time since his death. Jason tried to comfort her and put his arm around her, hugging her close. She hid her face in his orange camp shirt as she cried silent grief-filled tears.

Rachel's speech had been so accurate to Piper's feelings and Rachel had only known Leo for around a week before they went on their quest. And after the quest, Rachel had spent her days at camp in her cave.

But in Rachel's cave was a canvas on an easel, covered by a dirty, old cloth. It was one of her most intricate paintings. It was full of color, and looked almost as if it was happening before your eyes. It was a painting of a boy riding on a dragon. The boy was unconscious and laying on his back. The dragon was completely made of celestial bronze and if you looked closely, you could see what looked like a robotic arm protruding from the dragon's back. It was holding needle full of liquid, and was being injected into the boy.

Nico diAngelo stood at the back of the crowd. He frowned, for he heard a buzzing in his ears. But not the soft kind to signal a death of a stranger, but a loud, obnoxious ringing that had a slight metallic sound. It was the sound of the laws of death being broken; of someone coming back from the dead.

The Son of Hades smiled. —

Hello, anyone who is reading this! I'm talking to you, the one person who is reading my crappy story.

If you would like me to expand this into a story, I'd be glad to hear your feedback! Just leave a review!

This is my first fanfiction I have published on this site, so if you have any constructive critisicim for me, please review. And if I have made any typos, please tell me, I will fix them. I wrote this in a hurry because I had it in brain, and I didn't want to lose it. And even if you have any flames, I don't care, just in the reviews. Don't worry about my feelings, because I took a dip in the river styx, so you can't hurt me.(I know, I'm not funny.)

But anyways, just thank you for even clicking on this crappy drabble thing, I hope you enjoyed it!

FabulousKilljoy


	2. AN(sorry)

I've decided to have the 8th reviewer have

1\. Have a one shot of their choice:

a. In the PJO universe

b. Preferrably not a boy×boy fic, cuz I don't write that type very well (at all)

OR

2\. Have this story made into a:

a. Two-shot or

b. Full out story

Please review! And if you think you're the 8th reviewer, please pm me, because my reviews are being stingy.

I will have either the one-shot, or the continuation by at least June 5th because of finals and that stuff.


End file.
